nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Der Weg der Erlösung
Der Weg der Erlösung ist ein Buch von Hochgeneral Abbendis. Es beschreibt die Entstehung des Scharlachroten Ansturms in Nordend aus dem Scharlachroten Morgen und kann beim Scharlachroten Kurier im Hafen des Königs von Neu Avalon gefunden werden. Beschreibung Später wird es eine Zeitschrift, in der das prophetische Gerede von Hochgeneral Abbendis vom Scharlachroten Ansturm geschrieben steht. Darin kann man die Motive und Ziele der Scharlachroten Fanatiker finden. Die Soldaten des Ansturm im Basislager des Ansturms in der Drachenöde tragen dieses Buch mit sich herum. Quest 55: Die Armeen des Scharlachroten Ansturms rücken näher... Quest 55: Der Scharlachrote Ansturm tritt hervor Quest 73: Der Weg der Erlösung Inhalt Die Stimme flüsterte: "Komm zu mir." Von Anfang an wusste ich, dass es das Heilige Licht war, das in meinen Träumen zu mir sprach. Endlich! Nach all den Jahren der Gebete und guten Taten, Jahre, in denen die Seuche der Untoten vom Angesicht Azeroths getilgt wurde; nach all den Misserfolgen, all den Auferstehungen. Endlich! Und wieder geschah es. "Komm zu mir...", befahl das Licht. Dieses Mal schlotterte Ich vor Kälte, als ich aufwachte; doch die Luft in meinen Gemächern war nicht kalt. Ich werde mich noch mehr bemühen! Ich werde dem Hohen Abt morgen sagen, dass mir noch mehr Gebete auferlegt werden sollen. Schluss mit Halbherzigkeiten! Das Heilige Licht hat bemerkt, wie gut wir arbeiten. Ich kann es spüren! Dieses Mal war ich wach! Es schien sehr wirklich: für eine Minute oder länger, mitten an einem warmen, sonnigen Tag, war mein Atem sichtbar, als wäre es tiefster Winter. Einer der Priester bemerkte es, fiel auf die Knie und fing an zu beten. Niemand sonst konnte die Stimme hören; doch zumindest kann der Priester bezeugen, dass ich nicht dem Wahnsinn verfallen bin. Sollte ich womöglich Landgren darum bitten, die Angelegenheit in ein Gebet aufzunehmen? Ich werde Jordan und Straß morgen sagen, dass sie neue Bewerber besser unter die Lupe nehmen sollen. Unter uns wimmelt es nur so von Ungläubigen, denen es nur nach Vernichtung der Untoten verlangt. Doch das ist nicht genug! Der Kommandant und der Bischof waren beide dafür zugänglich. Nicht, dass sie irgendeine andere Wahl hatten - insbesondere Bischof Straß schien sehr begeistert zu sein. Er sprach von einer Wiedergeburt des Kreuzzugs und schwor, diejenigen unter uns ausfindig zu machen, deren Glaube schwach sei. Ich meinte zu ihm, dass er nicht übertreiben soll. Ich habe nicht vor, den Kreuzzug zu zerstören, doch mir gefällt die Idee eines Elitekaders der Gläubigsten, um auf des Lichts Geheiß in Nordend zu handeln. Ich fürchte, dass seine Freundschaft zu Folterer LeCraft auf die Dauer schlechte Auswirkungen auf ihn haben wird. Beide haben jedoch ihren Nutzen. Straß' Gerede von einem neuen Kreuzzug hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht. Ich glaube, dass ich uns einen neuen Namen geben werde, sobald die neuen Streitkräfte bereitstehen. Er müsste sinngemäß an unsere neue Mission erinnern, gleichzeitig jedoch an unsere Vergangenheit. Ich werde zusammen mit dem Hochabt ein Gebet deswegen sprechen. Unsere Gebete wurden erhört. Insbesondere der Hochabt war davon ergriffen, welch Stärke, welch Klarheit und Unbeirrbarkeit in des Lichtes Stimme lag. Diejenigen unter uns, die nach Norden unterwegs sind, die Gläubigsten, soll man den Scharlachroten Ansturm nennen. Und ein Ansturm auf Nordend sollen wir sein! Das Geschwür der Geißel droht, das Haupt der Welt zu überwuchern und den Rest von uns zu ersticken. Die Zeit ist gekommen, die Schlacht zum Lichkönig höchstpersönlich zu tragen. Mit Beklommenheit im Herzen blickte ich auf Neu Avalon; zum letzten Mal, wie ich vermute. Ich habe aus irgendeinem Grund das starke Gefühl, dass etwas Schreckliches bevorsteht. Die kommende Mission sollte diese Bedenken vertreiben. Ich werde nicht mehr daran denken. Der Scharlachrote Morgen ist gekommen. Zusatz in der späteren Ausgabe Ich werde den Großteil des Kreuzzuges hier zurücklassen, um die Reste von Untoten im Hinterland beseitigen zu lassen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sich die Meisten vom Kriege verabschieden und den Frieden in ihrer Heimat suchen werden, sobald sie mit dem fertig sind, was wir begonnen haben. Das scheint mir irgendwie das Richtige zu sein. Zu unseren besten Zeiten waren wir immer das Salz der Erde gewesen, wehrten uns, um unsere Heimat von der Verderbnis der Geißel zu befreien, um unser Lordaeron wieder zu seiner einstigen Pracht zu verhelfen; eine Zeit, bevor es die Geißel gab, eine Zeit vor Arthas und Königsmorden... eine Zeit, als es den Lichkönig nicht gab. Unter den Männern macht das Gerücht die Runde, dass schon bald ein Tag kommen wird, an dem sich alles für den Scharlachroten Kreuzzug ändern wird. Bischof Straß hat ihm schon einen Namen gegeben - er nennt ihn den Scharlachroten Morgen. Ich werde ein wenig darüber nachdenken, obwohl ich tief im Inneren spüren kann, was es wirklich damit auf sich hat. Ich bete, dass dieser Tag Gutes und nichts Schlechtes bringen wird. Wieder hat das Licht gesprochen; diesmal schien die Sache von höchster Dringlichkeit. Als ich aus dem Traum erwachte, war ich von einer gewissen Ungeduld erfüllt. Ich werde nicht enttäuschen. Es darf keine Verzögerungen mehr geben. Wir müssen schon bald anfangen! Welch glücklicher Zufall ist es dann - und ich musste mich davor hüten, meine Erleichterung zu zeigen -, dass Kapitän Shely heute Nachmittag ein paar neue Schiffe für die Reise an Land zog. Ist es überhaupt ein Zufall? Der Wille des Heiligen Lichts äußert sich auf eine Art und Weise, die wir nicht begreifen können und sollen. Ich werde "Die Sündenbabel" zu meinem Flagschiff machen. Der Name ist höchst passend, finde ich. Nun weiß ich, weshalb mich das Licht dazu gedrängt hat, mich auf den Weg zu machen. Mitten in der Nacht erschien eine Nekropole der Geißel über unseren Köpfen und aus ihr kam eine Heerschar von Dienern des Schreckens gequollen! Der Angriff wird von einer neuen Art von Todesrittern angeführt. Schon jetzt haben wir katastrophale Verluste hinnehmen müssen. Die Geißel kann uns jederzeit und von überall aus der Luft angreifen, weswegen eine richtige Gegenwehr fast unmöglich scheint. Ich fürchte, dass unsere Expedition nach Nordend, so wie wir sie uns vorgestellt haben, schon vorbei sein wird, bevor sie überhaupt erst richtig begonnen hat. Ich wurde davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass in Herdweiler und im umliegenden Gebiet damit begonnen wurde, eine Heerschar zu versammeln. Hochkommandant Galvar Reinblut höchstpersönlich hat das Verlangen geäußert, sie zu führen und uns zu retten. Doch er wird sich umsonst bemühen. Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass meine besten Kuriere durch die Linien des Feindes gelangen und ihn davon abbringen. Herdweiler muss die nötigen Schutzmaßnahmen treffen und die restlichen Kreuzzügler versammeln. Mit etwas Glück werden sie durchkommen, bevor die Nacht hereinbricht. Ich habe heute Morgen keine Nachrichten von meinen Kurieren erhalten. Offensichtlich hat es keiner von ihnen bis nach Herdweiler geschafft. Die Pestländer sind verloren. Reinblut wird mit seiner Streitmacht anrücken und auf offenem Felde vernichtet werden. Diesen Nachmittag wurde mir eine Vision des Lichts zuteil. Ich sah die völlige Vernichtung von allem, das wir hier aufgebaut haben. Die Nachricht war eindeutig: Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich die gläubigsten unter den Verbliebenen um mich sammeln und den Kreuzzug seinem Untergang überlassen solle. Hochabt Landgren erzählte mir später, dass er dieselbe Vision hatte. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso das Licht uns zu solch einer unehrenhaften Tat anstiften würde, doch es liegt nicht an mir, diese Dinge in Frage zu stellen - ich muss gehorchen und gehorchen werde ich. Vielleicht wird Hochkommandant Reinblut irgendwie durchhalten und die Überlebenden mobilisieren können. Ich bin ein Feigling, ein winselnder Hund, der mit eingezogenem Schwanze davonrennt! Sie meinen, dass diese Reise zwei Monate dauern würde. Die anderen Schiffe kommen in Sachen Schnelligkeit nicht an die Babel heran. Sie sind mit dem Großteil unserer Streitkräfte und Ausrüstung beladen und nichts weiter als kleine, einseglige Frachtschiffe. Sie werden jedoch sicher dorthin gelangen. Ich freue mich zwar nicht darauf, doch im Namen des Lichts werde ich die Seekrankheit ertragen. Die Anderen dürfen es einfach nur nicht sehen. Ich habe schon eine ganze Weile nicht geschrieben. Meine einzige Beschäftigung besteht darin, aufrecht zu stehen und Übelkeit zu vermeiden. Die Männer wundern sich, weshalb ich mich die meiste Zeit in meiner Kabine einschließe. Es wäre nicht gut für die Moral, wenn sie mich so sehen würden. Es sollte jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern - ich bete darum. Nun sind es schon sechs Wochen und das Wetter scheint von Tag zu Tag schlechter zu werden. Ich kann nur darauf hoffen, dass es in Nordend nicht so schreckliches Wetter geben wird. Ich bin nicht für die Kälte geschaffen. Das Heilige Licht ist verstummt - schon eine ganze Weile. Wir wurden ohne Vorwarnung angegriffen! Sie tauchten wie Geister aus dem Nebel auf - Riesen auf gewaltigen Langschiffen mit vielen Rudern! Sie waren stumm wie der Tod. Ich verlor ein Schiff mitsamt seiner Besatzung. Angesichts dessen, dass wir nur die grundlegendsten Kenntnisse in Sachen Seekampf hatten, bewiesen wir viel Mut und Geschick im Kampf. Als es zu Ende war, schallten die Schreie derjenigen von uns, die von den Riesen gefangengenommen wurden, über das Wasser. Nach einer Weile wurde es wieder still. Bischof Straß betete für diese Männer. Heute Morgen, als ich gerade dabei war, Änderungen an meinen Karten vorzunehmen, bin ich erwacht. Das Licht führte meine Hand, zeigte mir haargenau, wohin die Reise gehen soll. Wir sind schon nah! Land in Sicht! Ich stieg aus dem Ruderboot und rammte unser Banner in den Sand, als mich das Heilige Licht erfüllte und durch mich sprach. Heute ist es soweit: der Scharlachrote Morgen - der große Tag, auf den wir gewartet haben. Auf diesem Grund und Boden wird Neuherdweiler erbaut werden. Nicht länger sind wir Der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug - ab jetzt nennen wir uns den Scharlachroten Ansturm! Und ein Ansturm auf Nordend sollen wir sein! Das Geschwür der Geißel droht, das Haupt der Welt zu überwuchern und den Rest von uns zu ersticken. Die Zeit ist gekommen! Wir werden die Schlacht zum Lichkönig selbst tragen! Einen Monat ist es schon her und der Aufbau geht zügig voran. Ich hatte keine Zeit zu schreiben. Meine Späher berichten mir, dass dieses Land voller Drachen und anderer seltsamer Biester sei. Wir werden nicht eher ausziehen, bis wir bereit sind. Es war mitten während der heutigen Messe, als der Hochabt bekannt gab, dass wir schon bald Besuch von jemandem bekämen - jemandem, den das Licht aussandte, um uns zum Sieg zu führen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Wieso hat mir das Licht davon nicht berichtet? Habe ich denn nicht treu gedient? Soll ich jetzt durch einen Außenstehenden ersetzt werden? Heute Nacht ist Admiral Barean Westwind vor meiner Haustüre aufgetaucht! Den Berichten nach soll er vor langer, langer Zeit an diesen Küsten gestorben sein. Er sah nicht alt genug aus und doch wusste ich, dass er es war. Er behauptete, der einzige Überlebende dieser dem Untergang geweihten Flotte zu sein und dass er nur Dank des Lichtes Gnade überlebt habe. Wir sprachen die ganze Nacht lang bis zum Morgengrauen. Er versicherte mir, dass er nicht im Geringsten daran denke, meinen Platz einzunehmen, dass das Licht ihm jedoch befohlen habe, über die große Drachenöde zu reisen, um als mein Berater und Kommandant zu fungieren. Er behauptete, eine große Veränderung würde schon bald über Nordend hereinbrechen. Die Allianz und Horde würden in Kürze in Massen eintreffen - als Antwort auf die große Seuche, mit der sie der Lichkönig plagen wollte. Die Männer haben viel Gefallen am Großadmiral gefunden und sind mit Eifer bei der Sache - ganz besonders der Hochabt Landgren und Bischof Straß. Anscheinend hat das Heilige Licht dem Admiral im Schlaf einen neuen Segen zugeflüstert, den er dann an Landgren weitergab. Einige der Männer sind zum Priestertum konvertiert und werden jetzt "Rabenpriester" genannt. Nur Kommandant Jordan scheint sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. Ich nehme an, dass das verständlich ist. Er ahnt wahrscheinlich, dass auch seine Position in Gefahr wäre, wenn es meine ist. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was es ist, doch irgendwie kann ich mich nicht dazu bringen, dem Admiral voll und ganz zu vertrauen. Er hat nichts falsch gemacht. Ganz im Gegenteil! Dennoch muss ich auf mein Bauchgefühl vertrauen. Ich werde beten, auf dass ich verstehen werde. Das Licht entsandte den Admiral, damit er uns zum Sieg führe, und es liegt nicht an mir, seine Entschlüsse in Frage zu stellen. Ich werde weiterhin gehorchen. Mein Glaube ist stark. Wieder sind ein paar Monate verstrichen. Wir haben große Fortschritte beim Aufbau von Neuherdweiler gemacht. Der Schutzwall sowie die Kaserne sind beinahe fertiggestellt. Großknecht Kailekis Arbeiter sind ein Wunder. Mir war nicht danach, zu schreiben. Aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich es gemieden, meine Gedanken hier niederzulegen. Das Licht hat mich zwar in letzter Zeit nicht mehr besucht, doch der Admiral hat mir versichert, dass das kein Grund zur Sorge ist. Meine Männer berichten mir, dass eine kleine Gruppe von Verlassenen damit begonnen hat, auf einem Hang gen Norden ein Lager aufzuschlagen. Auf der anderen Seite des Hügels hat die Allianz anscheinend damit begonnen, eine viel größere Basis zu errichten. Der Admiral meint, dass wir sie in Ruhe lassen sollen. Im Westen gibt es noch mehr Truppen der Horde und sie würden ihnen mit Sicherheit zur Hilfe kommen, falls wir angreifen sollten. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, kann jedoch die Logik dahinter begreifen. Quellen Kategorie:Buch Kategorie:Scharlachroter Kreuzzug